Trials of a Witch
by Susan Suicide
Summary: My Harry Potter Fanfic, that goes along with the Sorcerers Stone/Philosophers Stone. DracoxOC, Enjoy :
1. Prologue

**Prologue- The Twins Live**

I'm Hailey Potter, and this is my story. I am currently a year old, but I grew up pretty fast, no one knew how or why, but I looked, talked, and acted like I was four. It made no sense at all to anyone. It seemed as though my rapid development was only for a short time. I stopped aging quickly after I hit my first birthday.

It's currently Halloween night, or November 1st, it's too hard to tell. My parents had warned me that this evil wizard was going to be looking for our family, so we needed to go into hiding. My parent's friend Peter knew where we were though. Then later in the night, my mom was putting Harry to bed, as my dad was tucking me in. That's when it all happened.

The evil wizard my parents were talking about had come in, broke the door down actually. All I remember after that was my parents screaming, and a flash of green light. When I looked around, my parents, they were lying dead. Harry was crying, and the house was in ruined. I just picked Harry up like Mom had always done, and tried to calm him down.

A few hours later, two men arrived. One was big and had a bunch of hair all over him, kind of like Sasquatch, I was scared of him. Then I saw a familiar face, it was Uncle Snape.

"U…Uncle Snape..?" I said quietly, he just nodded and picked me up in his arms. Sasquatch man did the same to Harry. "Don't touch my brother!" I shouted at the man lunging at him, almost falling out of Uncle Snape's arms.

"Shush Hailey, Hagrid and I are taking you to a safe house, until you both turn 11 and can come to Hogwarts. He's going to live with your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, while you are going to live with a London family of muggles. Now please, get some sleep." Uncle Snape spoke gently, and I dozed off in his arms as we walked to a safer location.

Suddenly there was a spinning feeling, and it shook me awake. It was already the next morning. I looked around and saw I wasn't back in Godric's Hollow, nor anywhere I knew. On the ground was a cat, and I reached down to pet it. Snape set me down, and I pet it. It purred at my touch, than it suddenly turned into a human.

The human was an old woman who smiled at me, and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door swung open by a woman who was no later than her mid 20's, early 30's. She nodded at Snape and the old woman, bending down to talk to me.

"Hi sweety, I'm Mrs. Foster. I'm going to be taking care of you from now on, please come inside, all of you." She spoke gently; I clung to Uncle Snape's robes, hoping she wasn't who I was staying with. But we just went in, and I was staying with her from now on.

**A/N: Sorry if this is a long prologue, and the name of Hailey's foster mom changed quite a bit, for the first time going through this, it was with Dog the Bounty Hunter, but then rewrote it to the Dursley's so she lived with her brother, but then I remembered the reasons why Harry couldn't live with someone in the wizarding world, so then I rewrote it to Hermione Granger's parents, making Hermione and Hailey sisters, but then that would be awkward, so finally I settled on stealing my friend Melanie's last name, and making it Mrs. Foster R&R**


	2. Chapter 1 I'm a what?

**A/N- Figured I should just say this now, I will try to once in a while, I do not own Harry Potter, I just own Hailey, and her foster mom. **

**Chapter 1- I'm a what?**

I was just filling out my biology homework. I'm 11 years old now, but I was able to enter preschool at the age of 1 because when I was little I supposedly had this condition where I grew at a rapid rate for the first year of birth. I took biology as a summer course, so I would have less to take when I got into my freshman year in the fall. I will need the time for my pranks on others, so taking some classes now was the best option.

It was the start of August, and I was just finishing my thesis paper. As I typed the last word on my desktop, I printed it, and picked up _Twilight_, silently laughing at how fake the vampires in there are.

It seemed like a normal day, except for the fact that my pet owl, Nightshade, was wide awake, which was unusual for her. As you all know, owls are creatures of the night, so it's strange for one to be awake during the day. I just shrugged it off as nothing, and continued reading.

"Kai?" My mom yelled up the stairs. I smiled. I should explain, Kai's my nickname, I don't like my birthname, Hailey Lillian Foster, blechh. It's way to girly for my tastes.

"Yes mom?" I shouted back down as I bookmarked my page and set my book down.

"Come down here please." She said back up, sounding worried. Were the cops at our door again about my late night walks, breaking curfew. I ran a brush threw my hair, and headed downstairs.

"Heard my name!" I said as happily as I could, flipping my long black hair, knowing my blonde roots were showing. What I saw kind of scared me a bit. In the doorway was standing a tall man, with pale skin. He was wearing a black cloak, with black pants and shoes. His hair was medium length, about to his shoulders, and was jet black.

"Hailey… do you remember him?" My mom had asked me.

"Mom… why should I?" I replied, with the strange feeling he was the man from my nightmares.

I should explain. I constantly get nightmares, it's the same thing every time. A flash of green light, a woman screaming, and then a man like this, and an old woman dropping me off here at the door of my mom's house.

"You really don't remember me?" The man asked, and I just nodded no in return. "I'm Severus Snape, a friend of your birthmother." He told me, and I just looked at my mom.

"How does my mom know you?" I said, more directing the question at my mother then Snape.

"Hailey, baby, your adopted. I took you in on November 1st , 10 years ago." She told me. I just looked at her wide eyed, not believing she waited until now to tell me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded, a hint of anger in my voice.

"I thought you remembered, Severus here, he brought you here the day after your parents…"

"After my parents what..?"

She sighed with defeat. "After your parents were killed."

"You waited until I was 11 to tell me this?" I said pretty pissed off.

"I'm sorry baby, it was for the best that you didn't know."

"While what else is there? What, am I like a vampire or something? Did I kill my parents? Or is there a secret twin sister I don't even know about?" At that, the scar on my forehead started to burn. I rubbed it real quick hoping it would settle down.

"Sorry for interrupting but being as your foster mom here doesn't know, to answer the questions you just asked… You're a witch, not a vampire. You did not kill your parents, thank god for that. Oh and you are half right on the twin sister thing, you have a twin brother, who aged slower then you did. He is currently living with your birthmother's sister Petunia Dursley." Snape sighed after he spoke.

"You've got to be kidding me! There is no way I'm a witch! I mean they are make believe!" I shouted out.

"Well tell me this, have you ever made anything happen? Anything that you couldn't explain, especially when your emotions were out of control?" He asked me.

"Now that I think about it… There was one time last week when I did bad on my history test and I went to slam my locker, and all the other lockers swung open and slammed shut as mine did." I said while thinking.

"See? You are a witch, and besides your name has been down for this since you were born. He announced, handing me a letter."

I unfolded the letter, and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<p>

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<p>

UNIFORM  
>First-year students will require:<br>sets of plain work robes (black)  
>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<p>

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
>by Miranda Goshawk<p>

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
>by Phyllida Spore<p>

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander<p>

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
>by Quentin Trimble<p>

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I couldn't believe it all. I was going to a school of magic and witches. I was still pissed off at my mother though.

"Would I be able to stay somewhere until the day I go to Hogwarts?" I asked Snape.

"Yes, that has already been arranged. I am taking you to a friend of mines house, and they will look after you until you go to Hogwarts." Snape informed me.

"Good." I stormed upstairs, packed real quick, and left with Snape, never planning on coming home again. Especially not to a two-faced lying foster mom.


End file.
